Epiphany
by Unborn Lord Xion
Summary: The tale of Honshou Chizuru's epiphany. Containts content of a sexual nature, and lesbianism. Which, admittedly, is kind of a given with Chizuru.


**Title:** Epiphany  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Honshou Chizuru/Inoue Orihime (one-sided), with references to Honshou Hideki, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Orihime's Friends.  
**Prompt:** 001 - Beginnings (1/100)  
**Word Count:** 601  
**Rating:** PG-13, for Chizuru's rampant horniness.  
**Author's Notes:** First of all, I don't own Bleach. Obviously. Though I did invent Honshou Hideki for my own purposes. Secondly, I apologize profusely for Chizuru's rampant sexuality. She's a bad, horny muse.

Ask anyone about Honsho Chizuru, and the first thing that will pop out of there mouth is probably something along the lines of "raging lesbian." Chizuru, herself, will admit that this is a fair description, and will probably then proceed to go prove them right by attempting (and, no doubt failing at the hands of Tatsuki) to molest Orihime in some way.

Ask them about her a year ago, though, and you'd get a different answer. Something more like "that wierd loner girl." Because, shock of all shocks, Chizuru was not always an extroverted horndog. There was a time when she was just a shy, vaguely nerdy girl who never had any interest in boys. Then, one life changing day, she'd met Inoue Orihime.

Orihime was such a perfect name for her, Chizuru would just, became she was such a beautiful 'Hime - a beautiful Princess. Her long hair was so pretty and shiny; the way she always had flecks of food around her mouth after lunch was positively adorable; she was so kind, and caring, and wonderful; and one could not forget those glorious, glorious breasts, which Chizuru envied. Or so she told herself.

She would gush and gush to anyone who would listen about her lovely 'Hime. It was, at last, her brother who made her realize something major and important. Honshou Hideki was, in true Honshou fashion, a raging horndog in his own right, albeit a heterosexual one, and was thus far more knowledgable about such things than the currently-innocent Chizuru. It was one day, after gushing again about 'Hime's cute little mouth that hung open when she daydreamed, that he said those five little words that changed her outlook forever.

"You are _such_ a lesbian."

It was all but a sky-opening, choir-singing moment for the young Chizuru. Had she not had awkward little fantacises about licking those crumbs off 'Hime's lips, or feeling how silky-smooth her hair was? Had she not gone all tingly whenever 'Hime had entered a room? And hadn't she felt the slightest bits of jealousy over that Kurosaki boy, or even Tatsuki? Yes, it all made sense now.

Chizuru was a lesbian.

And the next day at school, she had flung herself at Orihime with a loud cry of "'Hime!" and nuzzled against that glorious bosom for scant seconds before the hammer of justice - read: Tatsuki's fist - had come crashing down like a thunderbolt from an angry god. And despite the initial blinding agony, for Tatsuki did not leads the women's Karate team for nothing, Chizuru felt better than she ever had in years. She was free. She was happy.

She was..._gay_!

And so she hit on Orihime constantly, made lewd remarks towards Tatsuki, and even pointed her lascivious advances towards Ryo, Michiru, and Mahana from time to time (Mahana especially - yow!) Tatsuki would thrash her, Ryo would just bury her nose further in her book, Michiru would blush, and Mahana would just joke it off. Orihime was the only one who clearly didn't get it. It made her seem ever more innocent and cute, but Chizuru still wished that she would at least _notice_ that Chizuru was, indeed, hitting on her.

It puzzled Chizuru for many a day how someone could be that oblivious to such an open lesbian at times, but she just made up her mind to try harder to get the point across.

That is, until Orihime snogged the living daylights out of her one day after lunch, when no one else was around.

Like Chizuru, Orihime was happy. Orihime was free.

And Orihime was _gay_.


End file.
